fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Allies, New Challenges
The prequel of this story is Escape from family clutches, the heirs escape! The main guide to the whole storyline is Journey of a Heir, if you wish to have more knowledge on the storyline, go there. " Yaaaay! We're in a town, and it might have some pretty looking ladies!" Shisui exclaimed, as Rengen sighed at his plain idiocy regarding girls." Hey, you're right. Oh, look at that one there!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, as he walked up to the girl in a cool fashion, and the girl just brushed her off, leaving Rengen cautious." Hmm, let's see now." Rengen asked himself, as the girl stopped." Oh, um excuse me, do you know of an inn around here?" Rengen asked, as the girl kept moving forward. " Follow me, I know you are Kyuketsu." She said as Tsukuyomi and Shisui pondered about her origins and kept moving forward to find themselves near a large black building that seemed horrific." Oh, so this is where the last of the Shinkumyo live. Miss Lyndis Shinkumyo." Rengen said, surprising Madara, who was posing as Shisui, and Tsukuyomi, who regained his composure after hearing her name." So, it is indeed true, you are Rengen Chiryu." Lyndis said, as she suddenly turned to light and went behind Rengen." Rengen!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, as a young man appeared and stopped Lyndis in her tracks." You shouldn't take out your anger on him Lyndis." The young man said calmly, as Lyndis regained her calm and composed state." Yamato, why are you outside?" Lyndis asked, as Shisui remembered something." Yamato Mangekyou, of the legendary Mangekyou clan?" Shisui exclaimed, as Tsukuyomi and Rengen were both unaware of the events that had just transpired. Another ally, and more new friends " Hey, hey! Rengen, let them join us, they are both exceptionally powerful, and it will be useful for us as well!" Shisui exclaimed, as Yamato and Lyndis were pondered in thought." So, what do you think. Would you like to join us?" Rengen asked, as Yamato smiled." Why not, come on Lyndis, we have to get going!" Yamato said, as he dragged Lyndis along her arm, annoying Lyndis, and surprising the others." Woow, she is so beautiful!" Tsukuyomi and Shisui exclaimed, as Rengen was fed up of their behaviour." Come on love birds, we have to go, now!" Rengen said, as he threw them outside the house, injuring them. " Rengen, what was that for!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, as Rengen just walked by, annoying Tsukuyomi." Now, now. Stop being so sad, he just hates the facts that you two are just HUGE PERVERTS!" Lyndis exclaimed, as she threw Tsukuyomi away, and soon after threw Shisui to the same location, to when they got to an inn, and stayed there for the night. The next morning "Well, has everyone woken-?" Shisui was about to ask when he saw Tsukuyomi and Rengen pigging out on all the food they could eat." Ooooy! We have to pay for that!" Shisui exclaimed as Yamato was amused by the behaviour." Yamato, exactly how are you amused by this idiotic behaviour?" Lyndis asked, as Yamato chuckled and replied softly." It shows me how important emotions are in order to communicate. Without them, you can say words, but it won't mean anything." Yamato said, as Lyndis sighed, and took a bite out of her food when two figures came inside the room." Excuse me, do you mind if you quiet down a bit, and please don't eat all the food, we need some as well." The silver haired woman said, as Tsukuyomi stopped eating, then shisui and him fell head over heels for her." My LOOOOOOOVE!" They shouted in sync, as the girl punched both of them in the face and kept moving." well, that's what you get by messing with her." The boy next to her said, as Shisui and Tsukuyomi felt a surge of jealously." Alright, we're finished eating." Rengen said, as he burped after eating ten bowls of rice, and five plates of barbequed meat." Wow, you eat alot, don't you?" Lyndis asked, as Rengen smirked casually and went off, forcing the others to follow him. " So, where are we going to next?" Yamato asked, as Rengen kept moving without answering their questions and dashed ahead." Hey hey, wait up!" Tsukuyomi said, as he dashed behind, and the others did soon after." Why are we leaving so quickly?" Shisui asked, as Rengen was finally outside the town, and stopped right in his tracks." I needed to digest." Rengen said plainly, as everyone's faces were in awe, and Lyndis was fed up of this behaviour." You people need to grow up!" Lyndis shouted, as she punched Rengen in the face and left silently."haha, that is why you never make Lyndis angry." Yamato said, as he left with her. Strange Encounter, an enemy or an ally? " Well, since we are moving to a new town, and we are in need of some money, how about going here?" Yamato asked, as he pointed at a poster near them, finding it was recruitment for a tournament." I'll enter, I've been bored for waay to long." Lyndis said, as she entered the building where the recruitment was being held." A girl? No, no, you must be here to serve the warriors right?" A big bulky man said, as Lyndis got annoyed, and kicked him through the wall, surprising all the contestants." Alright shorty, I'm entering!" Lyndis exclaimed, as the short recruiter had reluctantly accepted her offer, and allowed her in to where all the other warriors were, and she saw that there was a hooded contestant who looked very suspicious. " Excuse me, but who are you?" Lyndis asked, as he removed his cloak, much to Lyndis's astonishment, was a young man with saber like features." So, what do you want?" He asked, as Lyndis stood back, as the tournament was about to begin." Let's go." Lyndis said, as she appeared in the coliseum grounds, and much to Rengen's annoyance, had the first match." Ready, and GOOOO!!" The host shouted, as the bulky man that Lyndis faced charged at her recklessly, with Lyndis flipping over his head without any effort and kicking his back, defeating him in one hit. " The winner, is Lyndis Shinkumyo!" The host shouted, as the mysterious figure from before appeared and was battling another arrogant man." Haaaaah!" The man shouted, as the figure from before effortlessly dodged all of his attacks and repeadetly attacked him from all angles, defeating the man without any effort." The winner is Kamui Kawahiru!" The host said, as Rengen was surprised at the young man's strength. " Wow, that guy could be a match for Lyndis?" Rengen said, as Yamato interrupted." He'll have to show much more than that to defeat Lyndis, Lyndis is not that weak you know." He said with anger in his voice and both Kyuketsu had ceased talking. Soon after, many other matches were held, with each match being an ordinary match of fists, soon Lyndis's match came up again, and once again she defeated her opponent swiftly, then Kamui's match came and his match went swiftly to. After many boring matches, the finals had finally been announced, and the two contestants were obviously Kamui Kawahiru, and Lyndis, who was surprised at the man's ability. " So, it is finally the duel between you and me." Kamui said calmly, as Lyndis replied with a neutral tone." Yes it is indeed." Lyndis said, as the host announced the match to begin and both opponents charged at each other with full speed, and Lyndis quickly used an aerial attack, which Kamui swiftly dodged, and retaliated with a barrage of low kicks while Lyndis was on the ground." Almost there." Lyndis said, as she used a handstand, and pushed herself up to the air to dodge the attack." Hmph, you are annoying for a girl." Kamui said, as he attempted to punch her, when she blocked with her own hand, and quickly threw him away, although Kamui somehow was able to stop himself from being thrown out of the stadium, and quickly dashed towards Lyndis." Honestly, you need to learn to give up." Kamui said, as he attempted to use a fast aerial kick, which Lyndis blocked with her hands." I think you should go away." Lyndis said, as she finally was able to kick him, sending him flying off. " Okay, now I will go serious. Babylon-Sabre." Kamui chanted, as suddenly sabers appeared out of his wrists, and he directed them like projectiles towards Lyndis." Divine Messenger." Lyndis chanted, as her body suddenly turned to light, and she immediately headed towards Kamui's position, as Kamui retaliated by using his legs combined with his Sabers to sta Lyndis, but it phased through Lyndis without any effect." Solid attacks have no effect. Message of the gods: Ragnarok!" Lyndis chanted, as she created a powerful beam of energy to incinerate Kamui." Saber wall!" Kamui chanted, as he grew sabers all over his body to prevent the beam from doing massive damage on him, which it didn't due to the defense. "Fine, you win, I give up." Lyndis said, as she quickly retreated from the area, surprising her friends, who also retreated instantly. Category:Storyline Category:Ash9876 Category:Journey of a Heir